Tańcz , mała tańcz
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 11 Chris : 'Ostatnio na naszej kochanej wyspie.. Miłość .. co ona robi z człowiekiem . Cortney z Duncana na Alejandro – największego wroga zawodników . Chef został na wyspie jeden dzień i już zawodnicy poczuli ostry zapaszek Owena oraz własne rzygi. Po strudzonej walce udało się przełamać złą passe i wygrywają Obozowicze. Cierniaki chcieli wyrzucić Alejandro , ale im to się nie udało . Kurcze kolo się wściekł na nich. Zobaczcie co dla nich przygotowałem w dzisiejszym odcinku Wawanakwy Totalnej Porazki !! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chatka Obozowiczów '''Heather : Ostatecznie przyznaję , wspaniale się spisaliście. Bobbie : Ty nic nie robiłaś , tylko marudziłaś na górze.. Noah : '''Dobrze ,że nas tam nie było . '''Owen : A mnie się to podobało , jazda na maksimum , a do tego adrenalina.. Cortney : 'Tak a ja jeszcze czuję ten paskudny zapach. '''Brigette ': Czekaj cos tu mam to ci pomogę . '''Gwen : '''Tak jakoś to poszło. '''Cortney : '''Tak i wiesz co Gwen , mogę ci wybaczyć to z Duncanem. '''Heather : '''Coś .. '''Owen : Ty…. Brigette : Powiedziała … Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ahahahahaha , dobry żart , wszyscy wiedzą , że miziała się z kochaniutkim Duncankiem przez trzy sezony , i ma tak po prostu odpuścić , ale wyczuwam tu podstęp , ale ona zawsze cos wymyśli. Brigette ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Cortney zyskała rozum i postanowiła wybaczyć Gwen , trochę podejrzane , ale nie ma się co mieszać , przynajmniej spadnie napięcie w drużynie. Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; '''Szokujące , chyba mogę powiedzieć im o Alejandro , ale poczekam aż sami się domyślą , a może prowadzić grę na dwóch frontach , tak genialny pomysł . Alejandro by ich wywalał , ja bym sobie patrzył , a oni by się z nich wyśmiewali . Genialne ! Chatka Drużyny Misiaczek Cody '''Sierra : Widzieliście może Codiego , nie mogę go znaleźć od ostatniego wyzwania. Duncan : Nie widziałem ,ale coś myślę ,ż poszedł na plaże z Dj. Sierra : O dobra już nic mam co robić . Duncan ''': Grzebiesz w jego rzeczach , chętnie się dołączę. '''Sierra : Tylko mi wolno. Cody : '''Wróciliśmy ! '''DJ : '''Co wy knujecie ? '''Cody : '''Nie Sierra , znowu mi grzebałaś ? Sierra : Tak i zobacz co znalazłam , twoja żabka Frotka. '''DJ ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : żabka Frotka . Hahaha .. co to ma być za imię . I on jeszcze ma pluszaka , nawet ja od 3 lat nie nosze misiaczka. Oj .. Duncan ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ahaha , jaki mięczak. '''Cody : Sierra ! Proszę zostaw. Chatka Cierniaków LeShawna : Wiesz co , może przestaniesz siedzieć tam tak sama. Beth : Spokojnie , nie krzycz na nią. Nikki : '''Spokojnie , wiem o co może chodzić , później ci powiem. '''Alejandro ; '''Oby coś ciekawego. '''Nikki : Radzę ci uważać bo to tyczy się twojego sojuszu. Alejandro : Sojuszu ? Niby z kim .. nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Nikki : Przyznaj się , albo im powiem. Alejandro : Niby o czym .. Trent : '''Hmm interesujące.. '''Beth : '''O czy mi powiesz ? '''Izzy : '''O tym ,że Alejandro zakochał się w Cortney i Miziami sięe wczoraj ! '''Alejandro : Skąd o tym wiesz ! Nikki : '''Hahaha , jak z nią mogłeś się związać. '''LeShawna : To jakby waż chodził z myszą ,żal mi was. Beth : '''Fuj jak Toś mógł się w niej zakochać. '''Trent : Nawet ja jestem zaskoczony. Plac główny Chris : No w końcu się tutaj zjawiliście jak miło .. Alejandro : '''Niemiło , ktoś mi tu rozgaduje sekrety.. '''Beth : '''Tak bo ty kochasz Cortney ! '''Bobbie : Widzisz DJ , już wszyscy o tym wiedza. DJ : '''Strasznie szybko. '''Heather : '''Cortney , ty z nim ! Dobry żart. '''Cortney : '''A co , zazdrosna jesteś ? '''Heather ; '''No coś ty , widziałaś jak on oberwał. '''Chris : '''Heloł ! Skupcie się , czas na kolejne wyzwanie. '''Gwen : Mów wreszcie. Owen : '''Tak i kiedy obiadek jestem głodny. '''Chris : '''Dobra macie godzinę na napisanie piosenki. Drużyny zaczynajcie ! A kapitanowie , za mną będziecie w komisji i będziecie oceniać swoich i rywali . '''Heather : '''Oczywiście dajcie mi śpiewać ! '''Cortney : Że co ja będę śpiewała ! Heather : '''Przymknij się ! '''Gwen : Rany dajcie sobie spokój ! Przestańcie w końcu , Owen Noah my zajmiemy się piosenka. Bobbie : Jako ,że jestem kapitanem to uwazam ,że Gwen i Heather będą spiewały . Gwen : '''No i dobrze '''Owen : He he , zobaczcie ile kartek z piosenkami Noah : Można je przerobić i jest hicior Bobbie : '''Dobra , ja idę pomóc. '''Nikki : Proszę dajcie mi szansę , kocham śpiewać Trent : Ja ci z chęcią będę towarzyszył . Beth : O ja przerobie piosenkę . Izzy : '''Wiii , ja polecę do lasu po grzyby. '''Alejandro : A na co nam grzyby ? Izzy : '''Dla dekoracji , zrobię i kapelusze. '''LeShawna : '''Dobra zapomnijcie , napiszcie piosenkę . '''Duncan : '''Ja mam to gdzieś , śpiewam co mi przyjdzie na myśl. '''Cody : '''tak ja nie mam siły nic pisać. '''Sierra : I tak dostaniesz ode mnie 10 Cody.. Cody : Ohh. DJ : '''A ja sobie coś przygotuję. '''Duncan : Jak chcesz … Chris : '''Dobra , na występy nadszedł czas . '''Heather : '''Co nawet 5 minut nie minęło. '''Chris : Nie marudź Cierniaki na scenę ! Występ Drużyny Cierniaków *'Nikki :' Zawsze to kochałam Uwolnić by usłyszał każdy to Od zawsze wierzyłam że, Ale nadszedł dziś Moich marzeń czas Aby spełniać je Już czas Pokazać wam Aby spełniać je Aby spełniać je *'Nikki :' Teraz już Śpiewam ja Jestem pewna Że już najwyższy czas by Wygrać grę Nadzieje mam Nigdy nie byłam tam Gwiazdą się stałam *'Trent' : Pomogę ci w tym celu , który też mi się śni Marzeniem Kiedy śpiewam Myślę o tobie jakże gdy śpiewasz chciałby usłyszeć ciebie cały ten świat Piosenką wewnątrz mnie To Ciebie szukam Ciągle szukam *'Trent :' Teraz już Śpiewasz ty Jestem pewny Że już najwyższy czas by Wygrać grę Nadzieje mam Nigdy nie byłem tam Gwiazdą się stałem *'Nikki&Trent :' Znaleźliśmy wspólny cel 2x Beth : '''Jakie to było pięknie. '''Gwen : Wow niezłe mają glosy. Owen : Juhuu ! Wymiatacie. Alejandro : '''Ale szok , ona ma jednak jakiś talencik. '''Heather : Nawet ja to muszę przyznać , że mi się podobało. Chris : '''Oto komentarze , jak oceniają to kapitanowie Leshawna ? '''Leshawna : '''Bardzo mi się podobało , daje 10 !! '''Chris : '''Oczywiście. '''Bobbie : '''Mało w tym duetu było , ale da się znieść . Daję 4.. '''Chris : O konstruktywny krytyk , tego lubię , no a ty Sierra ? Sierra : Oh słuchając tej piosenki myślałam ciągle o Codym i było niezwykle , jak mnie czuł , … Wspaniale .. daję 7 Chris : 'tak uważam ,że zasługujecie na dobra ocenę , ale ja nie przepadam za taką muzyką solidne 5 . A więc wasz łączny wynik to 26 punktów . Ponad połowa , słabiutko .. , dobra kolejny występ .. Występ Drużyny Obozowiczów *'Heather : W moim domku zamieszkał krasnal zwany "Gwen" Czasami z nim porozmawiam w sprawach trudnych go nie pocieszę. *'Gwen :' Ja wierzę w podłości Co mają ludzie bez wrażliwości Co gdzieś wszystko co się dzieje I wielkie ego na pocieszenie .. *'Heather :' Czasami ją spotykam w snach Mówi mi cześć i znika, Bo żywot taki ma czasami Musi okaleczyć się czasami... *'Gwen :' Ja wierzę w podłości Co mają ludzie bez wrażliwości Co gdzieś wszystko co się dzieje I wielkie ego na pocieszenie .. Chris : '''Dobra to miła być piosenka obozowa a nie wyzwanie się na ekranie ale było milutko. '''Gwen : '''Co to miało niby być ! '''Heather : '''To bo widziałaś moja improwizacja. '''Gwen : '''Zaraz coś ci zrobię . '''Owen : Patrz Noah , przestawiają zapasy .. Noah : '''Co one wyrabiają z naszą piosenką !! '''Chris : Dobra , to czas na oceny .. Bobbie : '''Zniszczyli nasze dzieło , całkiem inaczej miało brzmieć , ale podobała mi się tematyka. 5 pkt. '''LeShawna : Powiem jedno Pier*** się Heather .. 1 punkt tylko dlatego , że fajna muzyka.. Sierra ; A ja uważam ,że Gwen zasługuje na tą ocenę , bardzo podobała mi się solówka Heather. Daje 9 punktów. Chris : Ja niestety jestem zachwycony i daję wam całe 10 punktów , więc łącznie otrzymaliście 25 punkty .. Rany słabiej się nie dało ale i tak dobrze . No i zostali nam na koniec Misiaczek Cody. Występ Misiaczek Cody *'DJ :' Wśród ostępów leśnych stał ten dom Było czasami mi żal Tego kto w nim zamieszkał Byłem to niestety ja * Cody : Gry tej dosyć już mam Chris uprzykrza życie nam Ale szansę daje nam cos Czego nie osiągnął bym sam *'Duncan :' Ludzi niestety nienawidzę tych Ale jedna osoba z która chce tu być Ona mnie wspierała tu Lecz potrzeba nam tych chwil *'Cody :' Gry tej dosyć już mam Chris uprzykrza życie nam Ale szansę daje nam cos Czego nie osiągnął bym sam Sierra : Cody , oczywiście 10 , 10 i 10 ! LeShawna : Tak nie było źle , podobało mi się 6 punktów. Chris : Eh nie znacie się , mnie to zanudziło na śmierć ! 0 punktów. Bobbie : Rany za ostry jesteś .. daję 10. Chris : A więc jest remis dlatego ostateczny głos zdobędzie drużyna która skradła serce Chefa .. Chefie zapraszamy ! Chef : No : *chlipie Nikki , bardzo podobał mi się twój występ .. Przypomniałaś mi jak to było , gratuluje . Chris : '''No i wiemy kto stanie do eliminacji ! Drużyno Obozowiczów do wieczora i widzę was , jak najszybciej. Eliminacje '''Chris : '''Nonono , na początku szło wam lepiej ale ja nie będę się w to mieszał . Głosy zostały oddane ! Oto wasze wyniki . Odznaki otrzymują dzisiaj : Noah , Owen , Bobbie , Gwen Cortney po co ta cała afera w czasie tworzenia piosenki ! Heather , czy ty w ogóle coś robisz żebyście wygrali , i co to w ogóle za piosenka.. Potwornie dobra. Brigette , wiesz w zasadzie ty nic złego nie zrobiłaś , może poza ulepszeniem piosenki. Niestety odznakę otrzymuje dziś Heather ! '''Heather : '''No i dobrze , dawaj mi to . '''Chris : Zostały nam dwie dziewczyny , A do kogo poleci statni order ! Raz dwa trzy .. Cortney w programie zostajesz ty Cortney ! Cortney : '''Jest ! '''Brigette : '''Co , ale dlaczego na mnie ? '''Chris : No smutne , ale zmiataj do portu wstydu surferko . Brigette : Zaraz ! Już lecę do ciebie Geoff ! '''Chris : '''Więc nasza wspaniała pływaczka odpadła . Interesuje was czy uczestnicy będą dalej śpiewać ? Czy miłość Cortney i Alejandro przetrwa . Czy Sierra uwolni Codiego od cierpienia czy będzie jego katem , no i czy Izzy w końcu nas opuści ! Bo szczerze mam jej dosyć. Oglądajcie Wawanakwę Totalnej Porażki !!! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki